


Remember that doctor?

by Opheliamustdie



Series: Overwatch Shorts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Good old times, Headcanon, Overwatch Shorts, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliamustdie/pseuds/Opheliamustdie
Summary: I like to imagine that Reaper and the Soldier once were close friends.Doing manly stuff like checking out women xDEnjoy my little Headcanon ✨





	Remember that doctor?

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that Reaper and the Soldier once were close friends.  
> Doing manly stuff like checking out women xD  
> Enjoy my little Headcanon ✨

"Remember the doctor I told you about? The one was going to hire?", Gabriel looked at his best friend who was in the middle of disassembling his rifle.  
It took Jack a moment to react to his friend's question. He looked up to him and made a pondering expression.  
"I guess you did?", he replied.  
Gabriel sighed and had to laugh because Jack's mind always seemed to be somewhere else, only when they were on a mission he was sharp and awake.  
"Want to see the bio the doctor send in? Damn she is fine", Gabriel hummed, making Jack roll his eyes.  
"Sometimes you are really unprofessional Gabe" he pointed out and wanted to continue to disassemble his rifle.  
That was when his friend smashed the bio of the doctor right on his rifle.  
"Gosh damn it Gabe", the Blonde cursed.  
"Come on, just give her a look", his friend insisted.  
Jack looked at the picture of the blonde haired young woman for some seconds, then looking back at Reyes with a plain face expression.  
Gabriel lifted an eyebrow. "Really? No reaction at all?".  
Jack laughed at Gabriel's shocked expression.  
He sighed and took another look at the photograph.  
"Okay, okay...I guess she is kinda cute. Satisfied?"


End file.
